


Save a horse, ride a cowboy

by chickxfisher



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: !!! aw yeah babey, 18+, Alcohol, Cock Slut, Dominant Arthur, Drunk Sex, Drunk porn, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, John is arthurs fuck toy, John is nothing but a hole to fuck and im okay with this., M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Name Calling, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rating: M, Sex, Skull Fucking, Smut, Toy boy, cum hungry puppy, cum slut, drunk fucking, fuck toy, lots and lots of irty talk, my fave tag, okay so i stared writing this a few weeks back actually but uh i never did anything with it, porn with little plot, porn with no plot, rough dom, shit how do i tag this?, uhhmmmhnhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: After barely escaping a robbery, John and Arthur find sanctuary in an abandoned basement with too much time to kill.





	Save a horse, ride a cowboy

John grunted, stretching his back as he laid against the stone wall behind him. Cradling the bottle in his hand he took a sip of the alcohol. Letting it burn his throat as his eyes lazily turned to Arthur. Putting the bottle down and pursing his lips as he licked them, he sat up. Arthur had his hat over his eyes and was most likely asleep by now. Looking around the small basement they were both in, John gulped, letting the tips of his fingers tap the bottle. 

They had both been on the run since their botched robbery in Valentine, afraid to show themselves they fled to a burned down snack near some stables. Johns' face turned red as he peered down the bottle, taking another sip he looked over to Arthur again.

Trying to ignore Arthur, John looked aimlessly around the room, it was dusty and old with the trap door leading up the top of some old crooked ladder being the only way in and out, it leaked in barely enough light.

Feeling his face heat up more he gulped heavier, gripping the neck of the bottle he took one final big sip out of it. Once he swallowed, he put the bottle down with a heavy gruff, looking to Arthur again he slowly approached the sleeping man. Placing his lips to Arthur's neck, he leaned in more, biting and sucking at it gently he felt Arthur shift and move. Hearing the man moan lightly into the air, John pulled back slightly. Breathing heavily he went back in, licking and biting harder as he placed his knee on the ground between Arthur's legs.

Both moaning quietly in the air, John felt Arthur jolt awake. Staring each other in the eyes as Arthur's hat tipped off his head and rolled to the ground. Johns' eyes were wide as his hand shook, hovering over Arthur's waist. Slowly leaning towards each other, Arthur's hand lazily reached for Johns' face as it cupped his cheek, kissing him deeply. Desperately scurrying forwards to John, Arthur kissed him deeply. They had starved for this, their neediness breaking through as they kissed sloppily and rough.

Feeling Arthur's fingertips run through his hair as they pushed into each other during the kiss. John wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, his hands barely keeping Arthur off him as he soon found himself underneath the other man. Moaning deep into Arthur's low grunt. His fingers digging into his waist as he breathed heavy and sharp as he became rock hard under Arthur's hand. Rolling his shoulders back as John moaned, trying to be as quiet as he could. "Shit- Arthur" John huffed, biting his lip as Arthur moved to his neck and began sucking at that, reciprocating the bruises that John made.

Johns' legs curled, feeling Arthur's hand climb into his pants and pull them down with no hesitation. His hard cock sat up in Arthur's hand, twitching and pulsating. He had never seen Arthur be so straightforward, it made him feel powerless and almost, slutty. Blushing hard as he moaned into Arthur's neck he felt his cock in his partner's palm. With this lack of hesitation, John wondered if Arthur had been waiting for the same thing. Arthur looked to John, placing his hand firmly on his face. Squishing it as he brought it close to his.

The warmth in his icy blue eyes made John's head spin, he was so desperately in love and he could feel himself only getting more hard, even without Arthur's touch. "You're such a good boy." Arthur moaned into Johns' ear. That was it. That was Johns undoing. That whisper, the kiss that soon followed afterwards, feeling his body melt under Arthur's.

Having firm hands placed on his hips he lifted John upwards, placing him on his lap as Arthur laid against the stone wall. Running his hand across John's cheek he pressed lightly at the scars. "Good boy." John was drooling almost, his whole body was tingling as Arthur pulled his pants down, letting his hard cock lazily hang out. Arthur was the most endowed person in the gang, and that's not even a guess.

John gripped at Arthur's shirt, his hips were already stirring. Lifting him upwards, Arthur pulled Johns pants off completely, spitting on his dick he rubbed it and lifted Johns leg further, exposing himself to Arthur. Slowly sliding his cock into John they both grunted, but Johns low moan soon turned into whines of pleasure as Arthur immediately started bucking his hips.

Leaning up to Johns' ear, Arthur bit his lobe, licking his jawline as he vigorously dug his cock further into him. Causing John to erupt into pure whines and cries of ecstasy. "Easy there boy, don't wanna alert anyone do we?" Arthur huffed, grunting low as he stuck his fingers into Johns' mouth, wetting them and grabbing onto his jaw as a safety handle. Pushing Johns face into the ground, Arthur spread his legs, his hips going fast and hard as his thick cock pummelled into John like it was nothing.

As Johns' eyes rolled to the back of his head he came heavy, pouring out onto the floor. He was moments away from collapsing. He felt so slutty, he felt like such a whore taking such a big cock likes Arthur's. Toes curling and legs twitching as they were pulled open further. "Who do you belong to?" Arthur moaned low and deep. Gripping Johns ankle and sure to leave bruises by tomorrow. John could barely utter any words out, but he so wanted to be a good boy to Arthur. He never wanted this to stop. "Y- You!" John whined, tears rolling from his eyes as he moaned into Arthurs' hand. "Say my name." John was drooling and crying into the ground, moaning every second he tried to speak.

"Arthur-!" He cried, gasping short breaths as he came again all over the floor, only adding to the pool of cum already there. "Louder," Arthur demanded, gripping at his thigh harder as he stared down to John, his icy blues staring right through him. "ARTHUR!" John screamed into Arthur's hand. Panting and crying hard, it was painful taking him this fast and deep but he loved the pain.

Arthur roared in pleasure, gritting his teeth together to muffle it best he could. He came deep into John, spilling out in thick, warm ribbons. Arthur panted, looking over to his side he saw the half-empty bottle John was drinking earlier, grabbing it he swallowed the rest of it. Sweat beading down from him he gently patted the side of Johns' face. He was unresponsive in terms of the English language and would be presumed dead if it weren't for the whining as gasping. His brain was pretty much mush now; if it could get any more so. "You're such a good boy, Johnny." Arthur laughed, grinning devilishly. Feeling his body move again, John groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, preparing himself for round two.

"I'm going to have my fun with you boy." Arthur hissed deep, the look in his eyes made John melt. Nodding his head as he grinned, John dug his fingers into the ground best he could, eagerly awaiting Arthur's thick cock like the cum hungry puppy he was. Feeling his hair being grabbed he was pulled upwards onto Arthur's lap once more. His clothes were ripped and pulled apart carelessly while Arthur's remained intact. John purred into Arthur's touch, he smiled as Arthur took off the black handkerchief around his neck.

Placing it around Johns, he tightened it and pulled him close as if it were a collar on a dog. Kissing John deeply, Arthur bit his lip and sucked on it. Propping him up further on his lap with his knee he smirked during the kiss, enjoying the moans from John. Arthur's already hard cock throbbed against Johns' thigh, still glistening in what small light leaked into the room from the cum. John bit his lip, allowing himself to be lifted upwards but not in the direction he was expecting.

Having Arthur's cock pressed against Johns face he drooled. "Good boy." Arthur moaned, gently stroking his hair as he felt himself enter Johns mouth, grunting and closing his eyes as the grip on his hair tightened with each small hiccup of thrust into Johns' mouth. The exhaustion was noticeable in Arthur's movements but it didn't stop him from forcing his pulsing cock further down Johns' throat. The light choking only turned him on more as his eyes rolled backwards, moaning sweetly as he began using two hands.

John closed his eyes, digging his fingers into Arthurs thighs he allowed his mouth and throat to be filled. Lazily looking up to Arthur he saw him, head hanging backwards low as it rolled effortlessly on his shoulders, drool slipping from his chin as he moaned heavy into the air.

A cloud of cold coming from his mouth as his blue eyes looked down to John, his hand keeping the slow but firm rhythm on Johns' head as it gripped his hair, "E-Easy.. there boy.." He moaned. His voice was softer but still had that infliction that made John melt into his hand, sucking harder as he fluttered his eyelids at Arthur, enjoying the sudden tension in his muscles and hand.

He knew Arthur was close by his voice. His hand movement speeding up as he was now full-on thrusting into Johns' mouth was a surprise, gripping the sides of his head hard he sat up. Practically skull fucking John now he groaned heavily, moaning as he panted louder. Sweat dripping from his face as John gagged, looking up to his controller.

Arthur only smiled weakly, pushing back Johns black hair out of his eyes he placed a firm hand around his throat, cumming deep into it he almost fell forwards, barely keeping upwards. Feeling John swallow, not like he had a choice anyways, Arthur carefully pulled out from his mouth. John was crying and choking on cum but he was so ready for more, and so was Arthur.

Running his thumb across Johns' face he smoothed back his hair, moaning softly. "You're my good boy, aren't you?"

With a hurried nod, John was hard. Everything in his body was telling him how wrong this felt, how he shouldn't be acting this way, especially with another man, but this wasn't just any other man. This was Arthur. And he loved every second of it.

After all, they had the entire night to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Am i sorry? no. Am i going to apologise? no. Did i enjoy writing this? Yes.
> 
> follow my twitter pls  
> @fisherxchick <3


End file.
